


黑月亮

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 4





	黑月亮

** 鉴证 **

中岛裕翔很讨厌在午饭时间工作，无它，做这行的一旦开始上班吃饭便遥遥无期。也不是他没胃口，这一身尸臭味和可疑血迹就能让绝大多数餐馆——包括警局食堂将他拒之门外了。他处理过各种各样的复杂案子，包括被剁成肉泥的出轨丈夫，被捅了一刀的冷漠男友。其实他本人更乐意将自己的职业生涯描述为一本“负心汉的一千种死法”供后世参考使用，不过警局担心模仿犯数量上升，因此他的个人自传收到了十七个拒绝印章的批复。唯一幸免于难的是他毫无破绽的帅脸，白底证件照上的他笑得天真灿烂，根本和什么分尸案，毒理学和法医联系不到一起去。

他最近在跟一个连环杀人案，这个杀人犯手段相当残忍，不过手法干净利落，让警局迅速地锁定了他的职业。老警官信心满满地宣布杀人犯不是医学生就是卖肉的，中岛坐在未被标记证物的沙发上玩相机，他从来不把别人说的话当金科玉律。反正他不着急，这具尸体再怎么糟糕或是完整，最后也要每个器官被拿出来称称轻重。说老实话，他对这个杀人犯印象颇佳，无论是刀口还是位置的精准度都算得上他所见的前十名。受害者估计也没经历多久的痛苦，甚至可能连安眠药效都没过。

第三位受害人也是同样的死法——窒息死亡，死后被人为地打开了胸腔取走了肾脏，当然，和每一次一样，他的生殖器官被吊在就近的树上，失血萎缩的阳具呈现出一种病态的灰绿色，与热腾腾活生生的内脏形成了鲜明而令人作呕的对比。中岛让助手取梯子，站在树下才发现这个距离他伸手可得。法医的直觉告诉他这里是一条未被警探们发现的额外线索，不过他不打算把这条信息广而告之。那个无名的杀人犯正向他招手，猫鼠游戏一触即发。

不过还没等他做完英雄梦，电话就响了，玛丽亚凯莉好似叫魂，一声又一声的从他包里传来。他助手还是年轻，行动敏捷，一个马步冲上前去帮他拿出了手机按下了接听键。他要是先看到来电提醒估计就不会这么淡然，听筒里传来黏黏糊糊的下午好，Yutti，有时间吗？我最近画了新的作品你可以来帮我点评点评，顺便我还能请你吃顿午饭！最近卖出去了一幅画虽然价格不高但是能请你吃大餐哦！

他每说一句话都要顿一小会儿，句尾上扬好像在哼一首欢快的曲子。那就这样了哦，我们定个时间见面吧！来我家之前务必记得换衣服！

助手盯着中岛先生的帅脸不禁思考到底是何方神圣能让他对这一具臭烘烘的尸体笑得如沐春风。他挂了电话，把左手捏着的橡胶手套丢进垃圾桶，动作行云流水一气呵成，根本没把节约节俭浪费可耻的口号放在心里。还是老样子，这个不错的杀人犯给了他很多空闲时间，甚至拍照只需要找那几个已经约定俗成的角度。

嗨，老朋友，哦不尸体先生，你应该算是新朋友，不过今天不能和你好好聊聊了，我还有和活人的约会。

他得赶紧收工，今天八乙女小厨房秘制咖喱饭无限量放题，饭后说不定还能吃到季节限定的布丁。

** 死鸟 **

中岛裕翔换了身休闲服从警局出来，刚好赶上学生放学。

八乙女没工作时会在家门口附近的电车站等他，他的小画室在一栋商用建筑的二楼，本人只能和家具一起挤在阁楼里睡觉。不过他很擅长在狭小空间里创造温馨感，床头的挂画也随着心情随换。他住街对面的民居，房东是个和气的老大爷，听说中岛是医学生出身就喜欢的不行。大爷一直没结婚，房间乱七八糟一直无人问津，中岛和八乙女耐着性子丢掉一包包腐臭的水果和十几年前的报纸，自掏腰包把房间好好清理了一遍。大爷说你们两个小子都是好人，我一把老骨头也活不了几年这栋房子到时候不如算是赠予。那时八乙女正在厨房煮咖喱，小锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，土豆消融在牛奶里化为流沙质感的液体。他劝过好几次八乙女，想让他搬过来和他住二楼的小房间，画室的话可以清理一下储物室——本来也不需要多干净宽敞，但人不能总窝在不太见光的阁楼里。

八乙女连连拒绝，这样不好，他不想，以后再说行不行。

他和助手同路去赶电车，小他三届的助手憧憬地感叹道年轻真好啊，我也想回学校里去。中岛说他可不想，虽然上学的确轻松愉快不过他怎么都不想再做考试写不完的噩梦了。由于工作内容特殊，他的噩梦已经超出一般恐怖范围向更虚无的方向前行，再失去了鲜血淋漓的断肢和腐烂的蛋白质泡沫后，他的大脑终于想象不出更恐怖的东西。他每天都做又黑又甜的梦，在巧克力味的石油提取物中沉沉沉沉沉到最底。

早上七点半的闹钟总是会准时把他拉出水面，侥幸逃脱的年轻法医从白色的方形空洞里探出视线偷窥八乙女光黄色白点的窗帘和窗帘后的大卫先生。大卫先生会喝一杯黑咖啡，咖啡豆来自炽热遥远黑非洲的沃土，八乙女光会用剩下的咖啡装满水壶背去美术馆练习速写。在没有手绘墙工作和不需要带孩子的下午，他对着记不住名字的西方画家所绘的午后沙滩发呆。白色的丝绸和雪纺，黑色的是天鹅绒和帽顶的羽毛，矜贵的长毛玳瑁猫顺着妇人的腿向海岸爬行，仿佛在抵抗画家的记录一般顽强挣扎。

可惜他活在数码相机和信息都飞快爆炸的今天，他也没富裕到有时间去勾勒一只贵妇腿上的宠物。美院学生宁可把时间扔在牛郎和女仆咖啡馆里和姑娘的大腿上，也不肯去描一描先贤的笔触。他掏出手机给那个头像是小动物的男人打电话，美术馆里就他一个人也不用担忧吵到旁人欣赏。今天卖出去一幅画，买家是个高中女生，他也不知道那人是图他漂亮还是真的欣赏画作，付钱的时候盯他盯得很紧。他想回去要开罐啤酒和中岛好好吐槽一下现在的女人钱真是好赚，不过那幅画的确也算得上物超所值。

他合上了画板往出口走去。

助手先他几站下车，认认真真地道别。他一口一个前辈，让他想起自己刚入职的谨小慎微。他想要是八乙女光坐进实验室里保证比他还容易感到绝望，那漂亮的小太阳鸟就该被放在晨光熹微时的月桂枝上嘶鸣。他刚上大学就住进了学长的房间，后来发现那个学长事实上与他算是同级。房间就他们两个人住，学长一般情况下不会出门，只在客厅画画。他早课会打开客厅窗户通风，生怕学长吸入有害物过多不幸身亡。

电车报站，他拎起手包打算下车，电车一路开到郊区已经接近夜晚，光风霁月一片好风景。八乙女光蹲在草坪边等他，手里捏着根树枝戳弄一只死鸟，应该是撞上了洁净的车站玻璃。中岛本来想笑他亵渎尸体，突然发现八乙女光正好耐心的把蚂蚁从死鸟的尸体边驱离。他染发褪成了脏金，黑色从颅顶向外扩散，那圈靠上的浅色像极了天使的光环。

他想起漫威漫画里的天使，速度和力量惊人的天使，肌肉强健骨骼中空，能在极端速度中呼吸新鲜空气。要是八乙女感兴趣他明天就为他写封简历推荐他出演日版天使一角——

都什么傻事，他突然明悟般笑了出来，八乙女光脑子不够用他可够用，但是，但是。

教我如何不爱你。

** 涂鸦 **

他其实挺讨厌涂鸦的，但有的时候也要靠涂鸦解闷。就像现在，他背靠着那根贴满了寻狗启示的路灯杆抽烟，斜着眼打量墙上新画的流泪圣母。他也可以画，圣母的手中要捻枝白色的百合表示纯洁，嘴唇刷单层朱红，衣服用灰石色配上海绿，袖口用明丽的橘与红反复描绘菱形里的花与叶。

圣母斜睨着戴珍珠耳钉的年轻男孩。他们抽烟时露出细瘦的白色手腕，仿佛剥落的百合花瓣，细而密集的线落在他们仿佛无机质般的皮肤上，而后是密密麻麻的增生组织吞噬那些锐器留下的旧痕迹。

再向下，黑色的沙砾埋进血管里，他们用同一支针分享快乐。

Lucifer给自己新添置了乳钉，白衬衫地下明晃晃的一道横杠，站这条街的哪个不得搔首弄姿？

他不懂这个，站在一群莺莺燕燕里反而像被拉扯来的男大学生。有客人爽过问他借一支烟，中年男人腰带上金色图标在夜里也亮的惊人。你也做这行吗，那人吸了一口，烟雾笼着他疲倦的脸，这么年轻，是家里出了什么事吗？别想不开。你这么年轻何苦落得一身脏病，我也是见过太多堕落事的人了，你考虑一下去我那里上班？

他犯了每个嫖客的错误，站在一个出卖身体的档口前做免费的限定导师，手里的烟还是从八乙女这儿讨的。那些房租，画材和医药费——他邻居养了只被压断腿的猫，说是没几天好活想送去安乐，八乙女光心软说你替我养着，我爱猫如命见不得这个。但旁人都知道八乙女光看到猫绕五百米都能炸得天女散花。他这样出手大方也不止一次，账单一直紧紧巴巴，不过中岛裕翔会给他塞钱，塞他从女同事那里骗来的甜点，他觉得如果他想，中岛裕翔甚至会愿意为他偷实验室里的骨骼标本做速写材料。

但是钱永远都不够，他要出去留学读书，赤字绝对会影响他在领事馆的信用水平。他的白色水彩用完了一盒一盒又一盒，试图用简单颜色调出喜欢效果的尝试一次一次一次的成功，他正在接近一个未知的领域，在即将碰触未知的瞬间被拉回现实。狭小画室和只能用梯子爬上爬下的阁楼也要涨价，最近没什么人找他手绘，熟识的客人终于混完了寥寥无几的手绘学分。他需要钱，在陶瓷烟雾里用目光灼烧着陌生人的脸，我需要钱，我非常需要钱，我需要这笔钱活下去，我需要这笔钱让别人知道我有活下去的资格，我要用这笔钱做我想做的事，我不想再依靠任何人了。

就像每个沦落烟花之地的少年人的告白词一样无力。

陌生人从怀里摸出一张香水味浓重的名片，去这里，去这家店里，就说有人给了你这张名片。去证实自己的能力吧，没必要再路灯底下为陌生人口交——你那张漂亮脸蛋实在是盛不起低劣的欲望，在这里站到海枯石烂也拿不到一点钱。你学什么的，啊，艺术，现在学艺术的男孩子很受欢迎，去简单的评价几句那些人看不懂的画作吧，什么印象派抽象派，什么和平的象征或是战争的可怖，对着色块大肆评价吧，有人会为你的美丽买单。

陌生人走后空气都冷了几度，他觉得自己可能不能在这里再站下去了。

可他还要等，等一个客人，等他唯一的，也是最后的常客出现在铁青色的街角。他总穿芥末绿色的长外套配黑色长裤，手里提着一盒作为礼物的甜甜圈。八乙女光看到他来就会不紧不慢地向公园里走，找一处无人的长椅坐下。他们保持着安全的三米距离直至确认四周无人，那男人掏出两个甜甜圈和八乙女光分享。他吃的是少少糖，天然甜味剂取代欢乐的碳水，看得出是极节制的类型。他给八乙女光买Strawberry Melody，奶油外多加草莓果酱，外面厚厚一层甜味糖衣。八乙女光舔着手指说自己不会再做这个了，那人装傻说不再吃甜甜圈了吗，你能戒掉吗，如果不喜欢草莓还有其他的水果，甜点师是我朋友我可以求他给你做定制口味。

他以为他们在恋爱，八乙女光会画小蜜蜂给他，头顶着两个足球形状触角。

他们约会过三次，去足球酒吧。八乙女光低着头戴耳机画画，他喝酒吃鸡翅，一半韩式烧烤一半巨辣的水果味。八乙女在这次约会里唯一的贡献是点了并不好吃的鸡翅，他心里有数，下次不能让这种放任派的家伙点单。后来他知道八乙女光学艺术，就约他去看博物馆的晚场。和一群在博物馆里扎营的小学生一起抢霸王龙的最佳观赏位，他被八乙女光敲了好几次头，说你笨你还真就分不清美术馆和博物馆，现在好了，我们要在这里对着霸王龙和乘龙吃完这个甜筒。

冰激凌滴到八乙女光手指上，他伸出舌头就要去舔，手指也是奶味的，又凉又甜。八乙女光屈起指尖去压他的舌头，整个手指都平滑地贴敷在他的口腔里。

他之前做过太多次这样的事了，手指嵌进八乙女光的头发，围着围裙的画家在画板前为他口交——他正在画一幅睡莲，半临摹半创作，抄莫奈抄得有模有样。学东西真快啊，小画家，他用手指刮八乙女的耳廓，你学什么都这么快吗？会不会也很快不喜欢我，我把我的名字和既往经历一样一样报给你能不能让你安心些。不，你不安心，我们按次数收费可不可以改成按固定时间收费。我带你去约会，八乙女先生赏光，我们去吃法式甜点，告别漆黑的公园和木长椅，我要开车带你兜风带你去看巴黎最新的画展。八乙女光的牙齿不算整齐，少年时期有过非常痛苦的整牙经历，那些乱齿被统统拔掉换成平滑的烤瓷。

他笑起来就像一件略有瑕疵的艺术品，不足以被博物馆收容，不过藏在任何住家都是一件找来祸患的危险物件。八乙女光终于放弃，他舔舔下唇问你有完没完，这都什么时代了还玩这种俗东西。

我有男朋友，固定稳定，他在警局上班，每个月工资交我一半用来画画。

虽然毫无可信力。

那人不依不饶的抚摸他的侧颈，那他竟然舍得让这么漂亮的男孩出来贱卖自己的身体，估计也是个不太靠谱的小年轻。不如跟着我，你早就该搬出这处小公寓换个更大的房子。如果不想去也可以住进我家里，我家里也有阁楼可以给你放石膏像和画板。你提到的，你想要的，只要我能买到都会在第一时间为你送达。你甚至不需要付出什么，把我从卧室里赶出去也好，不给我做饭吃也好。我只是想让你脱离那种辛苦的生活——

太虚伪了，男人只有在这种时候才会说出这些不着边际的浪漫话。他一个愣神没留意就被射了满脸的精液，那人也手忙脚乱的为他找纸擦脸。他一边擦一边颤抖，不知是爽得过头还是吓得不行，八乙女先生的脸太过圣洁，他满心怀疑自己对圣物的折辱会不会招来祸患。

八乙女去打了盆清水洗脸，一边洗脸一边干呕个不停。他实在做不了这种工作，但是他真的需要很多钱。他那名义上的男友中岛给他的那些钱怎么说都得还上，否则他会良心不安一辈子。更别提虚无的梦想，他也恨自己为什么那么害怕飞机，挤在经济舱里十几个小时恐怕真的会心脏爆裂而死。年轻时他家人为他选了医疗学系希望他和父辈一样治病救人，结果他一学期挂了五科唯一一科高分的还是人体解剖学。他帮老师画图册，老师赏识他给他高分劝他放弃学医，可他家人宁可让他延迟毕业到三十岁也不肯放弃预期期待。

于是他在优渥生活和梦想里做了绝望的二选一。

那男人在他背后整理衣服，靴子和雨伞都是价值不菲的大牌子。他问八乙女光还需要多少钱，不如跟他打张借条不还也行。这人在交易所担任要职，名牌大学毕业，算得上数一数二的青年才俊。不过他偏偏阴沟里翻船，本来只想玩玩看却碰上了八乙女光这等人间尤物，难得食髓知味，就染上了无解的兴奋剂。

侧着看八乙女鼻梁线条煞是好看，让人担忧下一分钟他便会变成独角兽飞往天国完成最终的使命。画室光线发黄，灯泡是在楼下二手店买的，想在里面找到些好东西无异于在垃圾堆里寻宝。这灯泡据说一代之后可以给下一代，子子孙孙无穷尽也，把光线发酵的像是久存的体液。

他扪心自问自己待八乙女光不薄，可惜襄王有意，神女无心。

八乙女光最后拍了拍他的脸颊，像是小熊或是偷东西的小狐狸。他难得坦诚一次，踮起脚尖吻上那人眉心。

“不过你可以来找我，至少我们约会过那么多次。”

** 酒精 **

薮宏太照顾他生意，几次谈生意都带客户指名八乙女光作陪。他站在酒柜前帮八乙女光折衣领，轻巧地吩咐侍者老样子，拿两瓶蓝带Martell记他账上，其余的一切都正常上，给八乙女先生额外上份焦糖法布蕾，表面微微烤焦最好，他喜欢焦糖味厚实些。

有的时候来人明显是薮宏太上级，在那些男人里他算不得最英俊不过也是独一份的明艳，不止一次他受邀坐在主位旁边，一晚上不得不谨慎地打起精神。他也想薮宏太，目光幽怨地落在他身上，挺直后背坐真的很累，他也讨厌穿得如此正式。他盯着同事扣子打开的壮硕胸肌，扭头装作没看到继续盯着酒杯发愣。也不需要陪些什么，他只需要忽略向他大腿内侧进攻的手就好，这是这份工作苦涩的负担。

不止一次，那些男人把名片塞进他胸前的口袋里，酒精味混合着特制的清口巧克力——八乙女先生，如果有时间可以随时联系我，我可以为你提供你想要的所有东西。

他想起洗手间里呕吐的薮宏太，深蓝色的西服前襟一片狼狈的水痕。他好疲惫，薮宏太在凌晨的阳台抽烟，醉醺醺地快要摔下去。他只能站在他身后趿拉着毛绒拖鞋，抱住他被夜风吹冷的后背。

他叫他hikaru，像是迷路的骑士终于找到了梦中的教堂，在圣光的胸脯上吮吸甜美的乳汁。hikaru，我好累，但是我要继续工作下去，我必须要扫清我面前的道路，我必须要做得更好。我真的不想让你躲在那个小阁楼里画上三十年，哪怕所有人都觊觎你我也能把你保护的很好。是不是我不该在那个晚上去公园里帮朋友遛狗，这样我也不会碰到冻得哆哆嗦嗦的你了。或许我就可以一辈子当个普普通通小职员，过朋友们艳羡的幸福日子。

不过我真的不想离开你，一点也不想，我希望你也和我想得一样。

你不要掉下去，八乙女光收紧了手臂，你要掉下去我们就只能一起死了。

薮宏太盯着随意栽种的竹屏风傻乐，不，我不会掉下去的，只有你，你是星星，你会掉下去，要不然我怎么在长椅上见到你。

把薮宏太哄睡后八乙女开着他的那辆不起眼的代步车出门，电话已经拨通，对面的人似乎正在某处喧嚣场合社交，他说，先生是不是已经忘了，我是那天您给过名片的八乙女光，我有点东西想和先生交换，不知道您对我感不感兴趣——不，是比艺术品更美的东西，一些有趣的小玩意。

他把车停到酒店门口接上薮宏太的上级，对方也喝了不少酒大着舌头说光酱真香，你身上的香水味真是好闻。他半撒娇半认真的说着，这是为了遮住我身上的精灵气味，万一被猎人捉去我可能就会被待价而沽。那人连忙接话道，光酱无论要花多少钱他都愿意第一个赎——直至他们的车开到市郊的旧公寓楼，著名的三不管地带，薮宏太的上司正在副驾驶呼呼大睡。

八乙女光扛起他走向大楼背面的消防电梯，睡在地上的流浪汉对他吹口哨，稔君今晚好生意。他丢一枚硬币过去，好不好生意和你睡觉没有什么关系。

他走进了漆黑幽深的大楼，电梯指示灯不停跳跃。

啪。

十三，不祥的数字，今晚就是你的死期。

** 朝阳 **

他把手里的剪刀丢在地上，大卫先生正注视着他。凌晨四点五十八分，太阳终于升起。薮宏太打电话给他问他为什么昨天晚上离开他的公寓，他说忘记家里的雕塑还在风干，昨晚下雨必须把窗户关好，否则我的心血就要泡汤，下次请你吃饭也真的遥遥无期。

他点开电视，早间新闻的爆炸性消息，第三起杀人案发生，集中于金融业的连环杀人案让写字楼里人心惶惶，薮的公司几次改组，他年轻的面孔出现在董事会的名单里。八乙女光给自己泡了杯咖啡，楼下警笛轰鸣。他端着咖啡穿睡衣从窄楼梯跑下去，看到警察时露出了脆弱的表情。

先生，我家附近出了什么事，很严重吗，我需不需要被疏散去什么别的地方。

警察颇为豪迈的摆摆手，不用，先生，这里和您没什么关系。有人偷电线被抓了个正行，是不是您家电路也时常中断，这些人最可恨了。八乙女笑着说是啊是啊，这些社会渣滓总是需要您们这些警察先生多加留意，否则我也不敢——他指指自己浴袍里空荡的身体，我也不敢穿这个就跑下楼来。警察顺着他的手指窥视着浴袍下的身体，浅色小麦已经到了收获的季节，他略有些脸红，结结巴巴的说先生我还有公务，早上也冷，您快回房间里不要着凉。

八乙女踩着拖鞋如同梦游般回到房间里，薮给他打了十几个电话他一个没接到。估计现在急得撞墙。

他回拨过去，在对方说话前先讲句恭喜，恭喜你升职，这不就是你希望的一切吗？年纪轻轻跻身董事会，在这座城市的顶端俯瞰风景。我也打算把陪酒的工作辞掉，他们家焦糖法布蕾真是难吃，不过为难你每次都想着我。他一顿抢白噎得薮宏太严严实实，这人天然常犯，每次都能扎得他千疮百孔。

不，不是的，Hikaru，我希望的只有和你在一起。

八乙女光把手机放了免提，顺着梯子爬上阁楼，那天他摹的那幅睡莲只画完一半，画面上大面空白只有浅浅铅笔印。

他对薮宏太的挽留熟视无睹，熟练地用油彩涂抹睡莲肥厚的花瓣。他想起薮宏太，想起他像小动物般的呼吸。他太喜欢叫人名字，哪怕在床上也一样把hikaru挂在嘴边念个不停。金融界精英太容易被操控，他大大方方地掀开浴袍，薮宏太立刻面色通红地合上笔记本——明明还在开工作会议，你啊，真的没什么成为领袖的能力。八乙女光也去过他的公司，薮宏太办公室的地毯很软，他就躲在他的办公桌底下，在他坐稳的瞬间爬去拉他裤链。后来薮宏太跟秘书吩咐，如果有一位姓八乙女的先生来拜访他，千万不要把他放进办公室来，但是一定要足够足够礼貌，否则你老板回家就要睡沙发或者储藏室地板。

八乙女光打扮得明丽动人，穿他买来的那些高定风衣外套，年轻的小贵族头顶仿佛有祝福的光晕。薮宏太捶胸顿足不该把他打扮的太漂亮，半个办公室的男人和全办公室的女人都盯着他的男朋友看，而问题的核心正温柔地和前台讨论如何泡出一杯完美的咖啡。

薮宏太吻他，在飞机上路过也要过去蹭蹭他的额头。

他是弃儿，顺着河岸辗转几千公里终于找到年轻的落难母亲。

他需要拥抱，需要被抚爱——

Hikaru我们能不能见面谈谈，最后一次，最后一次也好，让我再见见你。

明天也会是个好天气。

** 溺水 **

他躺在中岛身边的靠枕上，是流行过一阵的宜家鲨鱼。那张悲哀的脸上充满着不确定，他抬手去戳中岛肋骨，问为什么不回他的画室。中岛侧过身来温柔回应，因为你画室挑高不够，每次去我不是撞东撞西就要低着头，你也该考虑一下你可怜的男朋友。他男朋友三个字咬得很轻，仿佛一句可以随时收回的咒语，没有十足十信心时中岛总是过分冷静。八乙女顺着鲨鱼从肚子滚到了尾鳍，随后滚进了中岛怀里。他听不得中岛有半分委屈，从那天他认真地说“学长长时间不开窗画画会有危险”起，他就注定掉进这张温柔紧密的罗网里。

怎么说呢，不是男朋友，也不是普通朋友。他之前莫名夜惊，那时阁楼漏水他只好来中岛房间凑合，中岛反应极快把手填进了他的嘴里。他之前看过案例，说有人夜惊引发抽搐，差点把舌头咬断。八乙女光半梦半醒听中岛叫他，小光，没事，小光，醒醒。他迷迷糊糊往中岛身边钻，直至他的头抵在中岛的颈窝。他身上的沐浴液香味像是树洞里久积的松针，一把火烤出轻松的冬日气息。他去吻八乙女头顶的汗，手臂牢牢地固定在他的身边。他们迷迷糊糊地接了一次吻，至今没人给这个吻一个名义上的解释，不过他们也都坦荡不在乎。上床呢？也不是没上过床，中岛什么都听他，恨不得把他从头舔到脚。他就是这样，温柔的让人随时可以融化，温柔的异常不真实。

他帮中岛修眉毛也会夸他帅，这张脸放在广告橱窗，放在电视相框，甚至挂在涩谷的街头都毫无违和感，但偏偏每天都要看各种奇怪的尸体，在事后讲各种奇怪的尸体相关冷笑话。他讲，之前他解剖过一具溺水的尸体，胃里除了大量酒精之外还有很多塑胶小熊。他拿着小熊去问物证课，没人知道这小熊是什么东西。他们推测是某种兴奋剂的载体，不过最后还是有人站出来解释问题——她刚当了孩子的母亲，恰好也给孩子买了这种玩具。小熊胶囊，在水中浸泡足够久就可以从普通胶囊变成小熊，具体原理是商业机密，不过你要是想要我可以给你拿来一些，在看过这个尸体之后我已经把小熊胶囊从我家安全玩具列表上抹除了。

八乙女光盯着水里浮浮沉沉的小熊问中岛，那个人的胃漂亮不漂亮。中岛正在煮咖啡给他，一边搅拌一边说，不漂亮，那是个很悲伤的，年轻的胃，装满烈酒和塑料小熊。他感到悲伤，因为那具年轻的尸体让他想起二十出头的八乙女光，睡在一堆酒瓶里的颓废少年人。八乙女光搬走那天，他一直在不停地问，我们还能再见面吗，我们还会再见面吗，学长，你要好好保重身体好好画画，我希望能听到学长的好消息。八乙女光送了一副小狗速写给他，很漂亮的大只金毛，有和中岛一样温柔的眼神。中岛舍不得挂，花钱买了相框把速写收藏进衣柜里，每次想起八乙女光时就拿出来看一看。

他也说不清是从什么时候开始想和八乙女一同生活，但这一定不是短期的计划。八乙女接他电话时还在画画，炭笔摩擦布面沙沙响。他说我现在就在这附近找了个小隔间做画室，你可以来找我。这附近也就只有这里房价低到我们这些社会底层社畜可以接受，不过借住恐怕有点困难，那小阁楼我自己转身都费劲。中岛裕翔大学毕业就分配到了八乙女光所在城市的警局，他觉得这就是自己的人生，注视着喜欢的人一直平淡顺利下去。

他也不清楚为什么会爱上八乙女光，爱上这个偶尔沉默的快乐简单人类个体。他有时抽烟很凶，一天能把细支薄荷烟抽到见底，自称身为画家需要保持清醒，不过尼古丁可不是什么正确的自救方式。他们会一起去公园走走，看邻居和那只花狗互相追逐，看小孩子们在沙堆边玩，他们分享壶里的甜咖啡，八乙女光放糖总是没轻没重。

阳光把他们缝进同一部风物诗，长椅上中岛的手指终于攀上了名为八乙女的雪山。

他突然发问，Yutti，你说，如果我有一天犯了无法原谅的错误你会离开我吗？或许我杀了人，或许我骗了别人的钱。中岛一边玩游戏一边揉他头发，手指同时操作按键和摇杆，不会的，小光，不会的。你不会成为坏人，除非有一天你发现自己有了另一个人格。你可是看到死鸟都会担心尸体被蚂蚁分食的八乙女光，你怎么可能伤害别人呢。

八乙女光睡在他的身边，像是一只倦怠的鸟。他忍不住用手指去梳理那一身华丽稀奇的漂亮羽毛，八乙女，八乙女，你什么时候可以落下，落在我的身边呢。他的人生好像新时代的夸父，用温柔去捕太阳，捕太阳在海面的倒影。

谁都不知道力尽而亡的那天还有多远，不过，不过。

电视里正播送着毫无进展的杀人犯调查进程。

** 审讯 **

“你的名字是？”

“八乙女光。”

“年龄呢？”

“三十岁。”

“职业？”

“画家。”

“有没有精神病史？”

他的脸上突然出现了一丝迟疑的神色。

“……我不清楚。”

“不清楚？”

中岛坐在单向镜后，双脚搭在桌子上，佯装十分淡然的模样听着实况转播。他比谁都担心，八乙女突然被指认为连环杀人案的嫌疑人，最近一具尸体还躺在他管理的实验室里。每当他想到那具尸体上漂亮的划痕是八乙女光所为就感到战栗，那是一种不祥的征兆。

他想让八乙女光用冰冷的手指抚摸他，就像他对每一具尸体所做的一样。他的粗糙指腹里镶嵌着粗砺的石英，一点点划开他的皮肤。每一个器官都与普通人差不多轻重，他冷漠地称量报数。

死者是中岛裕翔，他早年的学弟，和他住在同一屋檐下许久。中岛早上蹭他咖啡，虽然他也靠中岛照拂才免于感冒。他们客厅的藏蓝色沙发被油彩蹭得花花绿绿，很有设计感，中岛如此夸奖。虽然他知道退学之后，中岛一个人刷这个沙发刷了很久。

法医八乙女光与画家八乙女光真的存在于同一个纪元吗，中岛把法医手记翻过一页。证人室里坐着的那个年轻上班族是刚刚升职的出事公司董事，他来这里是想为八乙女做不在场证明。中岛走进冷气开得过足的房间，那人仿佛见到了救星。

“警官，小光怎么样了？”

中岛腹诽你问我我该问谁。

他巧妙地把手从薮宏太的手中滑了出来，平淡地说道。

“还没调查清楚，不过，他是你什么人？”

“他是我的男朋友……啊，这么说是不是有点难以接受？不过我敢说他是全世界我最爱的人。”

中岛裕翔的法医手记无声地跌落在地毯上。

他有很多想问的，但他知道最好不要问。

** 尾声 **

中岛法医出外勤回来的时候助手已经买好了午饭，他特意吩咐过最近不要让他见生肉和肉馅，他已经快被最近这几场碎尸案折磨到崩溃了。虽然一直保持着距离，不过他仍旧努力地追着八乙女光的那个案子。决定性证据的出现和他的精神病鉴定结果几乎同时出现，八乙女光的多重人格逐渐浮上水面。

那个解剖学天才只是八乙女光的一部分，或许他都不能拥有八乙女光的名字。他热衷于廉价出售触碰这具身体的机会换来逃离中岛的资金。中岛裕翔自我安慰着，起码有二分之一的八乙女光对自己死心塌地，那个人格的存在只不过把自己陷于危险之中罢了。病因可以追溯至一场失败的猥亵，发黄的案卷为他讲述了一个悲伤的，无结局的痛苦回忆，或许从那一刻开始八乙女光便不能过上正常人的温馨生活。他的亲人也小心翼翼地守着这个会随时爆炸的秘密，直至有一天八乙女光和稔成为两个完全独立的人格。

八乙女光是中岛裕翔的画家，是滚到他怀里来的年上恋人；稔为薮宏太杀掉所有挡路的人，以病态的方式显示了占有与效忠的力量。有先例在，因此判决下得很快，保护性监禁十年，他可以自己选一处舒服的疗养院。

中岛打开笔记本电脑，桌面是八乙女画的小狗。他随手打开写了一半的word，从页首翻到页尾。

他早就想换份工作，起码换一份让人不倒胃口的工作。他尝试着给几家有精神障碍护理资质的疗养院投了简历，要求是对方必须接纳一位有前科的新病人。兜兜转转终于成功双向选择，那家疗养院在能看到海的山顶，每周给他一天假采购食物和生活用品。他在等八乙女光走完漫长的审判程序，然后把他接去他们的新家。

判决那天薮宏太也在场，不过他的精神状态极差，嘴唇毫无血色。他每次出现都要经过一番变装，虽然大多数人都对他的脸缺少记忆。他塞了张卡给中岛，说是希望他能好好照顾八乙女光，中岛想问他，你说的是稔吧，爱你的人已经用敌人的鲜血为你铺好了道路。

他实在不愿承认他的八乙女光曾经做过某些事。

不过他很快的接受了这笔馈赠，不过前提是薮宏太从他们的生活中消失。薮宏太没说什么，只是压低了帽檐从法院旁门走了出去。意外的，那个背影突然苍老了些，仿佛什么看不见的重担压弯了他的脊背。

而八乙女光正在梦里。

** 梦 **

他梦到了明亮的黑色月亮正悬挂于刺眼的白色天穹，他的影子从地面上脱身与他并肩行走。不祥的黑月亮正唱着一首苏格兰民歌，他和他的影子十指紧握。

你爱薮宏太所以才为他杀人吗，八乙女光问，你这样事陷我于不义。

但你不能在中岛裕翔身边耗一辈子，你真的甘心做一辈子穷画家吗？影子反问。

我只想知道你爱不爱薮宏太，你就是我，我就是你，我们必须要统一对爱人的认知，现代社会是严格单一伴侣的社会，八乙女光劝导道，因为我很爱yutti，他是我的灵魂伴侣。

那我爱薮宏太是因为他能毁灭你。

影子说道。

恋人的身影越来越远，他们消失在了黑色的月光里。


End file.
